Alzheimer's disease is a progressive mental deterioration in a human resulting, inter alia, in loss of memory, confusion and disorientation. Alzheimer's disease accounts for the majority of senile dementias and is a leading cause of death in adults (Anderson, R. N., Natl. Vital Stat. Rep. 49:1-87 (2001), the teachings of which are incorporated herein in their entirety). Histologically, the brain of persons afflicted with Alzheimer's disease is characterized by a distortion of the intracellular neurofibrils and the presence of senile plaques composed of granular or filamentous argentophilic masses with an amyloid protein core, largely due to the accumulation of β-amyloid protein (Aβ) in the brain. Aβ accumulation plays a role in the pathogenesis and progression of the disease (Selkoe, D. J., Nature 399: 23-31 (1999)) and is a proteolytic fragment of amyloid precursor protein (APP). APP is cleaved initially by β-secretase followed by γ-secretase to generate Aβ (Lin, X., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97:1456-1460 (2000); De Stropper, B., et al., Nature 391:387-390 (1998)).
There is a need to develop effective compounds and methods for the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.